


the lies and the truth

by electraheathens



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, M/M, No quirk au, Probably angst at some point, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a little ooc, bakudeku, bakugou actually has chill, kinda prince and the pauper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: Katsuku Bakugou is rich.Izuku Midoriya is not.They live in completely different worlds, and this is the story of how those worlds collided.





	1. that freckled face

“Mommy? What's beyond this district?” a seven year old Katsuki had asked. His mother had sat him down and explained. “Well, there's the middle class district. They aren't rich, like we are, but they have money and we interact and do business with them often. But then there is…” Her nose wrinkled. “The poor district. They live on the outskirts in town because they don't have much money. They’re all thieves and liars. You can never go there, Katsuki. Promise me.”  
“I promise.”

Eight years later, he broke that promise. The curiosity had gotten the best of him. After learning about how the districts had come to be in history class had pushed him to go check it out. So now here he was, skirting around the poor district at nine at night. “What are the things that could happen to me tonight?” he muttered to himself. “I could either get mugged, kidnapped, or fucking murdered. What was I thinking?” At that moment, he rammed straight into a dark figure. His heart pounded as he started to pick himself off the ground. _I'm going to die tonight!_ He thought. Katsuki had always had a fiery personality, and had gotten into fights at school a lot. But he had no idea how to fight against someone who had lived in a slum their whole life! He believed these people had to fight for their food everyday. He dared to look up at the person he had slammed into, and he saw a small, green haired boy.  
_Not what I was expecting_.  
He held a hand out to Katsuki. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and since it's dark…” He didn't accept the boy’s hand and got up on his own. “Just watch where you’re fucking going next time.” The boy didn't look shaken at all. “I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku. Who are you?” Katsuki dusted himself off. “I’m Katsuki.” Deku flashed a smile at Katsuki. “We have to get you a nickname! Everyone here has one. I'm guessing you’re new, I’ve never seen you around.” Katsuki was caught off guard. “Yeah...new,” he replied. “I got one! Kacchan!” Katsuki rolled his eyes. “That makes me sound like a four year old.” Deku just grinned again. “I dunno, I think it's pretty cute. Anyway, come on! I'll show you around.”

Katsuki snuck back into his room after midnight, feeling surprisingly happy. This Deku kid was annoying, but actually pretty nice. Maybe people in the poor district aren't that bad…  
No.  
If his parents ever found out he was sneaking out, or was even thinking that the poor district was equal to them…he’d get a very long lecture.  
This seemingly innocent kid his age would probably grow up to be a drug dealer or some shit like that, Katsuki mused.  
But in the back of his mind, he knew otherwise.  
He couldn't get that smiling, freckled, green haired boy’s face out of his mind as he fell asleep that night. _I can't possibly be softening up because of some stupid poor kid, can I?_ He wondered as he lost consciousness.


	2. i bought an eclair for you, is this friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katsuki visits deku again and has a sleepover with friends

He snuck out again to see Deku. They had set up a meeting spot the day before. He told his parents he was sleeping over at his friend Kirishima’s house. He left his house at eight and ran over to the poor district.   
“Deku?” he called out. The green haired boy appeared from behind a corner and waved at him. “Sorry I’m a little late, I was helping my mom around the house.”   
“That's okay, uh, what do you want to do today?”  
“I dunno, we could go to the town square. They have a lot of shops and stuff there.”   
_They have shops here?_  
“Sure. Show me the way.”  
Deku smiled (the smile that made Katsuki melt just a little bit) and started to lead him to the center. As they made their way over to the middle of town, he saw that the houses were surprisingly nice. A bit run down, but still nice.   
“We’re here!” Deku announced. Katsuki looked around to see many street vendors and food stalls, along with lines of stores. The cleanliness surprised him. “This is my favorite place to get desserts,” Deku said, dragging Katsuki over to a food stall. “I go here whenever I have extra money.” He turned to the employee. “Hi, Derek!” The older man smiled. “Hello, Midoriya. I see you brought a friend?” Deku nodded. “Can I have an eclair?” Derek nodded and turned to get one from the back. Deku sorted the coins he had in his pocket, and his face fell. “Dang it, I don't have enough.”   
“It's fine, I’ll pay for it,” Katsuki said, a little bit too quickly. Derek handed Deku the eclair, and they walked off. “Thanks, Kacchan. You really didn't have to do that.”  
“No problem...but I'm not paying for your shit next time.” Deku just laughed and they kept walking.   
Katsuki glanced at his watch. It was already ten o clock. The sleepover hasn't exactly been a lie, he had told his friend he’d be there at 10:30. “Hey, I have to go now, but should we meet in the same place next Friday? Is nine a good time?” Deku nodded. “Thanks for the eclair again!” he said as Katsuki walked away.

Katsuki arrived at Kirishima’s house slightly breathless. He knocked on the door. A smiling red head answered it. “Right on time, Bakugou! C’mon, Kaminari and I just started the movie!”   
Pretty soon, the three boys were settled on a couch in their pajamas, watching The Shining. Katsuki enjoyed the movie, but of course, Deku and the poor district were in the back of his mind.

The blonde boy woke up sprawled on the floor, next to a snoring Kaminari. He looked at the side of the bed, and saw Kirishima huddled in blankets. Katsuki snorted. He must’ve fallen out of his bed at some point last night. He looked at the clock. Nine in the morning. He needed a good way to wake up his friends. He realized that they had never finished the horror movie, so he unpaused it with the volume up on loud. A loud scream from the movie echoed across the room and both Kirishima and Kaminari woke up with a start. Katsuki paused the movie and fell on the floor laughing. “You’re such a dick!” Kirishima complained, pulling himself off the ground. “I know!” Katsuki exclaimed, laughing more. That got him a pillow to the face, thanks to Kaminari. “I'm starving,” Kaminari said. Katsuki rolled his eyes. "You just woke up and you already want food?" Kaminari glared at him. "Jokes' on you Bakugou, I'm always hungry." _Great comeback, Kaminari._ “I'll ask the cook to make us some breakfast.” Kirishima said, heading downstairs. The two boys followed him, and were soon sitting at a table, eating pancakes.   
Soon after, Katsuki had to go home. He said goodbye to his friends and headed back home. On the way home, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a sleepover with Deku. He hated that he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. He had only known him for two days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!! i have chapter 3 already written and i'll post that tomorrow or later today. btw these characters may be a little ooc, bakugou is nicer and doesn't get angry as easily.


	3. paying the rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katsuki finally goes to deku's house, and doesn't like what he sees.

The whole week seemed to drag on for Katsuki. All he wanted to do was to hang out with Deku again. He wondered why he kept wanting to go back to the kid. He was annoying and way too happy, but Katsuki enjoyed his presence somehow. Friday didn't come fast enough. As soon as the school bell rang, Katsuki was the first one out of the door. He practically ran home, and immediately started to do his homework, wanting to get everything done so he could escape his house sooner. His mom and dad came home late, and discovered him ‘sleeping’ in his room. They figured he was overtired and left him alone. Once they left, Katsuki climbed out his window, and headed towards the poor district once again. The rich district was busy at night. Drunk adults and partying teenagers filled the streets. It was easy to sneak through and not be noticed. The middle class district was quieter. He cut through the neighborhoods instead of the shopping centers and nightclubs, which were busy at night. He was soon in the poor district. He headed towards their meeting spot, which was a large laundry line in a corner of town. “Kacchan!” Deku exclaimed. “So I told my mom about you, and she wants to meet you. Is it okay if you come to my house?” Katsuki nodded. He didn't exactly want to, but did he have a choice? As Deku led him to his house, Katsuki was lost in thought. _Deku may be nice, but what if his mother isn't? I don't know what adults here are like, other than that nice guy who sold desserts._  
“Kacchan? Earth to Kacchan?” Katsuki snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, uh, sorry. I was just thinking about...stuff.”   
“Yeah, it's okay, I get it.” Deku flashed his oh-so-familiar grin and opened the door to his house. “Mom?” he called. A green haired woman came to the door. “Hi, Izuku!” She smiled and looked at Katsuki. “And you must be the Katsuki I’ve been hearing about. Katsuki just smiled as genuinely as he could, feeling a bit awkward. Feeling ‘awkward’ wasn't something Katsuki experienced often. He was loud, brash, rude, and often got into trouble for his personality and actions. Parents usually didn't like him.   
“I'll make some food for you two boys. You can head upstairs!” She headed over to the kitchen. Deku showed Katsuki into his room, which was filled with posters of a smiling superhero.   
“Wow, you’re an All Might nerd, aren't you?” Katsuki sneered. “Yep!” Deku said cheerfully. _I swear, this boy cannot detect anything remotely rude._ “He's my hero, even though he's just a character.” He looked at the ground shyly.   
Katsuki remembered loving All Might as a child. He had posters, action figures, comics. He had ever movie on DVD and had watched the cartoon series on tv. He had been as much of an All Might freak as Deku was now. But he had gotten over that phase. Superheroes were cool and all, but he wasn't obsessed with them. Deku still seemed to be in that phase. “All Might’s cool, I guess, but-” Katsuki started, but Deku cut him off. “Shh!” he said, pressing a finger to his lips. He opened the door from his room and leaned over the banister. Katsuki followed him. He spotted a man talking to Ms. Midoriya downstairs. “Ma’am, just give me the rent.”   
“But Sir! I don't have enough yet, can't you just give me a few extra days…”  
“I’ve given you too many extra days. I need the money now, or I'll be forced to evict you.”  
Katsuki fished all the cash he had in his pockets out and handed it to Deku. “Give it to that douchebag so he leaves your mother alone.” Deku’s eyes widened. “Kacchan, I can't take this-”  
“Just fucking do it!” Katsuki hissed. Deku obeyed and ran down the stairs. The man took the money and left. His mother sighed in relief. “Izuku, how did you get that money?” Deku glanced Katsuki, and he mouthed _don't tell her_. Deku looked back at his mother. “Derek’s been giving me money for helping him at his stall in the town center. I've been saving it for this.” Katsuki was surprised at how convincing his lie was. “You should have your friend leave now,” Ms. Midoriya said. Deku nodded and went back upstairs. “I guess it's time for you to go.”  
As Katsuki and Deku walked back to their meeting place, Katsuki had questions to ask. “Who was that asshole, anyway? Why does he treat your mom like that?” Deku sighed. “He's our landlord. We rent our house from him. He comes every month to collect our rent money and sometimes we don't have enough…speaking of that, how did you have so much money with you?”   
“My parents give me a big allowance for helping around the house,” Katsuki lied.   
“Oh. You’re really lucky.” Deku’s face sobered. “But really, thank you for today. I owe you so much.” He surprised Katsuki by throwing his arms around him in a hug. Katsuki awkwardly patted his back. “You don't owe me anything, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl is spitting out these chapters! i have school tomorrow so they might be coming out a bit more slowly.


	4. deep in the meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deep in the meadow, under the willow  
> a bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
> lay down your head, and close your eyes  
> and when they open, the sun will rise.

Katsuki decided to stop sneaking out for a few days, as his parents were starting to get a little bit suspicious about how he was gone a lot. He snuck back out on Monday evening, and arrived at him and Deku’s meeting place at sunset. He looked around, expecting the green haired boy to pop out from somewhere, but he wasn't there. He had waited almost ten minutes. He was about to leave, but he heard footsteps behind him. “Wait! Kacchan!”  
Katsuki turned around to see Deku. His green hair covered his right eye, and he saw a bandage peeking out from underneath his sleeve.  
“Why are you so late?” Katsuki asked.  
“Helping my mom,” Deku mumbled.  
“I know damn well that's a lie,” Katsuki growled. “What happened to you?”  
“Nothing, I swear, Kacchan!”  
Kacchan pushed the hair out of Deku’s face, revealing a black eye. His eyes widened in horror.  
“Deku. Who the _fuck_ did this to you?”  
“Nobody, it’s just-”  
“DEKU!”  
“Bullies at school. I've been being picked on for years, and today I tried to stand up for myself and ended getting beat up. Okay! That's what happened!”  
“Who are they? I'll kick their asses!”  
“I’m fine, Kacchan. You don't need to do anything. We’ll just both get in trouble. But thanks for caring.”  
Katsuki sighed in frustration. “They hurt you and you’re gonna let them get away with it?”  
“At my school, people get away with hurting other people. It's normal.”  
Katsuki was fuming at this point. He had done this to other people. He had physically hurt them and they had probably gone home like Deku had. He hadn't actually fought someone in a while, but he had hurt people with his words. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention back to Deku.  
“Please be careful. You don't deserve…” Katsuki gestured at Deku’s bruised eye and bandaged arm. “...this.”  
Deku looked down at the ground, scuffing his foot nervously. “Okay. I'll try, Kacchan.”  
“I'm just so fucking mad! How could people do this to...you?”  
“Why does this matter so much to you?” Deku asked, tears in his eyes. “Why do you care so much?”  
“Because you’re my _friend_ , Deku! Why would I not care?”  
“You really think of me like that?”  
Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I dunno, you can be rude sometimes and I never know if it's sarcasm or not!”  
Katsuki stared at Deku, shell-shocked.  
“I guess I can be like that...I’m just...not exactly great at expressing my emotions sometimes…”  
He never admitted that to people, no matter how much they told him. He never really admitted it to himself, until now. He hated looking weak. He felt like he needed to look perfect, be constantly on top of everyone else.  
“It's okay, Kacchan,” Deku said, putting a hand on Katsuki’s shoulder. “Why are you comforting me? I should be comforting you!” Katsuki exclaimed.  
“I'm fine, I promise. Now c’mon, I have a special place to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: deep in the meadow-sting (aka the song from the hunger games mocking jay)   
> the lyrics will make sense in later chapters :)


	5. used to be like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deku shows katsuki his favorite place, but they come across some awful people on the way back.
> 
> awful people that katsuki used to be like.

“This is where I go when I need time alone, or just need to relax,” Deku said, pointing at the meadow in front of them. The grass rippled in the soft breeze. There was a small hill with a large, twisting tree on the top. Deku started to run towards the tree, and Katsuki followed him.  
“I love this place,” Deku remarked once they had settled under the tree. “The only other people who know about it are Uraraka and Iida, two of my friends from school. And you, of course.”  
“It's...really pretty here,” Katsuki said, staring at the sun as it inched down the horizon. The sky was painted with oranges, pinks, reds, and yellows.  
“I love the sunset.”  
Deku smiled softly. “Me too.” He pointed at one of the red streaks. “That color reminds me of your eyes.”  
Katsuki swore he felt his cheeks heat up just a little bit.   
They sat together, under the tree, watching the sun’s last rays slip beneath the horizon.

He woke up feeling very confused. It was dark. He looked up and saw clusters of stars above him.  
_Shit!_  
“Deku?” he hissed. He shook the boy’s sleeping body. “Deku!” He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glanced at his watch. Four AM. School started in four hours. He had to get home soon. “We fell asleep! I need to get home, my parents will kill me!” Katsuki exclaimed. “Hey, don't panic. It’ll be fine,” Deku said, his voice still coated with sleep. They stumbled out of the meadow and snuck through the dark streets. There weren't many street lamps, so they were walking through pitch blackness most of the time. Katsuki couldn't help but feel nervous. He swore he saw movements in alleyways, and whispers as he passed houses. He felt like there were always eyes on him, but he figured he was imagining it.  
He was not.  
“Hey, stupid Deku, is that you?” a demeaning voice called out. Both Katsuki and Deku whirled around, looking for the voice. Three tall boys stepped out into the dim light of a street light. One of them laughed. “So it is you!” He cackled. “Who's this other guy?”  
“Probably his boyfriend, Jeremy.” The boy in the front said, laughing. “Makes sense he’d be a pansy!” Katsuki glared at the bullies. “We aren't boyfriends. Stop assuming things, dumbasses. Now leave him the fuck alone or I’ll make you.”  
The boy who had been called Jeremy scoffed.  
“Sure. You can try to fight us, but I guarantee you’ll lose.”  
Katsuki laughed harshly. “I doubt that. I've picked plenty of fights, you cowards. I won't hesitate.”  
One of the boys in the back whispered to the leader. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. You might wanna prepare yourself for tomorrow, loser,” Jeremy said to Deku. The three boys ran away, laughing as they did so. Katsuki turned around, sighing. “Don't listen to those idiots.” Deku looked like he was about to cry. Katsuki gently took the shocked boy’s hand. (Gently was something Katsuki was not used to doing)  
He dropped Deku off at his house, making sure he was safe, and left to go back to his house. He didn't fall asleep, and was exhausted at school the whole day. He couldn't stop thinking about those bullies.  
How he had once been one of those bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these characters can be so ooc but since it's an au i guess it's okay???  
> school is starting to be stressful even though it's only been 4 days, but homework sucksssssss.


	6. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katsuki slips up, and it costs him

He met Deku a few days later. He had barely gotten there on time, rushing straight from an after school event he had gone to with Kirishima and Kaminari. “Hey, Kacchan!” Deku said brightly. “Did they leave you alone today?” Katsuki asked, a worried look crossing his face. Deku nodded. “All thanks to you! I think you scared them off for now!”   
“Hopefully they keep staying away from you, but if you need somebody to fight them...I’m here.” He laughed.   
They decided to hang out in front of Deku’s house, just sitting on the steps and talking. It was getting late when the worst possible situation happened.   
“Hey, Kacchan. What school do you go to?”  
Katsuki swore his heart stopped. “I, uhhh…”  
He leaned over to read the patch on his uniform.   
“You go to UA High? But that's...in the...rich district?”  
 _No. This cannot be happening._  
“Kacchan. You _lied_ to me?” Did u said. Katsuki didn't miss the pain he heard in his voice. “I can't believe I was friends with someone from the rich district!” He mumbled to himself. He turned to Katsuki, facing him. “The rich district has tried to evict my family, they’ve taken most of our rights away, talk about us like we’re all thieves and drug dealers, and you didn't bother to tell me you were ONE OF THEM?” Katsuki couldn't help but shrink back, he had never heard the usually soft spoken boy raise his voice.   
“I’m sorry Deku, I just-”   
“Just leave.”  
“Wait _what_? Deku! Let me explain, please.”  
“I don't think I can trust you anymore.” Deku walked past the blond boy and shut the door.   
Katsuki walked home slowly. He had fucked this whole thing up just because of some stupid school uniform. He understood why Deku had been mad. If he found out someone he trusted had been lying to him, he’d be furious. But he had no idea that the rich district was so horrible to the poor district. He had been taught since childhood that everyone who lived there was horrible.   
_This needs to change. These people don't deserve his. But first, I need to get Deku back._  
Katsuki walked home, head hanging low. He had fucked up the best friendship he’d ever had because of one stupid mistake. He shook his head slightly. It wasn't even a friendship to him at this point.  
He had a shitty school-girl crush on Deku and he hated it   
He felt a few tears drip down his face and he quickly pushed them away.   
Katsuki Bakugou didn't cry, no matter how bad the situation was.   
But he broke that rule that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well would you look at that angst!!   
> i hurt myself writing angst like this tbh

**Author's Note:**

> woo first chapter! i'll try to update this a lot, but i do have school and other activities so if i don't, i'm sorry :(


End file.
